Of treasure hunters and grandmothers
by HufflepuffFinder98
Summary: When Elizabeth "Lizzy" Calvert discovers the truth about her grandmother's past, she's overwhelmed. With a cousin with cancer, an unfaithful boyfriend, and her Nana's story finally being told, she has enough on her plate without Brock Lovett attempting to get her to open her heart to him. But when the two get an unexpected surprise, will the two fall for each other or fall out?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: There's a shortage of Lizzy/Brock stories in the archive, so I felt compelled to write one. While they have limited screen time, I felt they were still interesting characters and they are one of the many fictional pairs I ship. This story will be multi-chapter, possibly more and I hope to explore more of the 1996 era Titanic-verse. Reviews are always appreciated, so feel free to voice your thoughts.**

Elizabeth "Lizzy" Calvert was an exceptionally calm woman. Nothing could happen that would cause her to visibly panic.

Helping manage the family business while caring for her elderly grandmother?

Incredibly simple.

Breaking up with her longtime boyfriend who cheated with her best friend?

She could handle it.

Finding out her 100-year-old grandmother was a dead heiress on the Titanic?

Now _that_ was a problem.

Lizzy stared blankly out of the helicopter window, trying to comprehend the events of the past 18 hours. She had been hit with some incredible news and still had no idea of what was actually happening. Everything had been a whirlwind, with the phone call and the drawing and now they were flying out to meet this Lovett.

She had a strange feeling about this.

It wasn't a bad feeling, like when she found out her cousin David's cancer had returned or that Glenn had been cheating on her.

It was the same feeling she had at seven this morning, when she saw that drawing of the woman on TV. Something felt off, but nothing clicked until she saw her Nana's wedding photo. In disbelief, she watched as Rose had picked up the phone and called the number on the television screen. It was then that Lizzy spoke her only words said that morning.

"Oh my God."

As the helicopter landed on the research vessel, Lizzy calmed down. _Everything will be fine _she told herself, breathing in deeply.

"You ready, Nana?" She said, smiling at her grandmother.

As she helped Rose into her wheelchair and helped her dog, Sasha, into her lap, she noticed the two men standing on deck. The first was a heavy set man with wild hair and a beard, the other Lizzy recognized as Mr. Lovett. He grinned at her and the two greeted one another before walking off to the cabins.


	2. Coffee makers and life stories

**Author's note: For plot reasons, this chapter is set in December of 1995. You'll understand soon as to why. Feedback is always welcome, so don't hesitate to leave a review. **

_December 16, 1995_

Lizzy Calvert yawned. Sun shone into the little room, sneaking between the blinds. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she looked around the room, spotting her suitcase, the dark red shade of the bag standing out from the white walls and floors. Tiptoeing across as to not wake Rose, she quickly grabbed her sweatshirt and blue jeans, quickly putting them on and pulling her long hair into a pony tail, scribbled a note and left it on her Nana's nightstand.

Not 30 seconds later did Lizzy run into someone, knocking both parties to the floor.

"Sorry" she apologized "I was just-"

"Don't worry about it" responded a voice kindly and Lizzy looked up to see Brock offering her a hand up. The two had only met yesterday but the two seemed to have become friends already. Lizzy stood up and smiled, brushing her hair out of eyes. "Hey, you wanna grab something to eat, I bet you're starving" exclaimed Brock, gesturing to the kitchen.

"That sounds great" replied Lizzy, smiling as she opened the door to a surprisingly empty room.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, her eyes scanning the small room with its old table and beaten coffee maker. "We're the first ones up" said Brock, flicking on the lights "I guess we're both early risers".

"Maybe so"

"Where you from?" Asked Brock, as he plugged in the coffee maker, not flinching at the sparks from the socket.

"Well, I was born up in New York, but I moved to Cedar Rapids when my parents died in '71. That's why I was sent to live with Nana."

"Sorry about your parents, I lost my dad when I was 7. Is Rose your only family?"

"No, I've got a couple cousins on my mom's side. You?"

"I've got four brothers" said Brock, pouring water into the coffee machine.

About 10 minutes later, the two sat at the table with coffee mugs in their hands. In those ten minutes, they'd both learned a lot of about each other.

Lizzy learned Brock had spent a semester abroad in Italy, working on evacuation sites and that his mother used to be a showgirl. Brock had learned that Lizzy had attended Sudbury school from age 11 until she graduated and that she had been to Windows on the World in New York. The pair kept talking until Lizzy went to go help Rose get up to tell the rest of her story. Lizzy remembered she had gotten up to the point where she had boarded the Titanic and her first day of the voyage before fatigue had overcome her and she had to lie down. She knew it was hard on her Nana but Rose wanted to tell her story and Lizzy would ensure she did.

As she walked out of the room, Brock stole a glance at the thirty two year old. There was something about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.


	3. Aftermath

**Whew, two chapters in one day! Before I start this chapter, I would just like to thank everyone for their feedback. This chapter is longer than the others (974 words without this author's note) and other chapters will be like this. As stated earlier, feedback is always welcome and reviews encouraged.**

_December 18, 1995 _

If anyone had told Brock Lovett he'd be crying today, he would've scoffed. But somehow here he was, in the observation room with silent tears running down his cheeks. Inside, he was kicking himself. Since 1993, he'd been going down to the wreck everyday, rummaging inside a grave site, tearing it apart. He felt terrible. He could see their faces when he looked at the computer screens.

These people, Tommy, Helga, Fabrizio, Cora, and Jack. He had never knew them and now he couldn't shake them from his mind, wondering if any of the countless shoes lying on the ocean floor could've been theirs or if any of the dolls he had seen could've belonged to Cora. He glanced at Lizzy, her face was red and tear streaked, clearly showing the effects of her grandmother's tale.

In contrast, Rose's own face showed feelings of relief, mixed in with the sadness filling the forlorn room. The explorers all seemed to be filled with remorse, even Bodine and the hardened russian explorer Milkalavich, both of whom had looted the wreck with Brock less than 96 hours previously. The group simply sat there for a while, before Lizzy escorted her grandmother back to their stateroom. The gloom remained on the ship for the rest of the day but the crew did their best to ignore it.

* * *

"Nana, why didn't you tell anyone about what happened before?" asked Lizzy as she brushed Rose's hair, carefully observing her grandmother's reaction.

Silence

Rose took a deep breath "It wasn't the time, dear."

"I don't understand"

"Lizzy do you remember when your mother and father passed and you asked why God takes away the people we love like that?"

"Yes" said Lizzy "You told me that God puts angels on earth to help us. And they have to go home early sometimes but they never leave us."

"I wanted to tell you about Jack so badly, dear" Said Rose "But you had just lost your mommy and daddy and your grandfather had passed less than a year ago. I wanted you to know, but I couldn't do it yet."

"But why now?"

"Lizzy, I'm 101 years old in five weeks, I don't have long left."

"You're in great health, you've probably got a few years left".

"My time is coming soon" whispered Rose "I've got a few weeks left, no more."

"And who told you this?" whispered Lizzy, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Rose didn't answer, but she stood up from her bed and held her granddaughter in a warm embrace, holding on to her as hard as she could.

"Lizzy" said Rose "I want you to go to that party. Mr. Lovett invited you to. You deserve to have a good time and I'm sure Mr. Lovett will be thrilled to see you."

"He's just a friend, Nana."

"Dear, you don't have to deny anything, its just the two of us here."

"Are you sure I should go?"

"Absolutely, dear!" exclaimed Rose, a large smile showing on her face.

"Alright Nana, I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

Lizzy pulled on her sweater and opened the door, and started walking down the corridor to the main deck.

* * *

"It was a great party, thanks for inviting me." said Lizzy as she and Brock walked back to her stateroom. "Don't mention it, thanks for being there" said Brock smiling "I still can't believe Lewis downed an entire bottle of Vodka like that"

"Yeah, neither can I."

"Goodnight" said Lizzy when they reached the cabin door.

"Goodnight, Lizzy" said Brock and Lizzy couldn't help but stare at him.

His blond hair seemed to shine in the light and his eyes seemed to reflect the fun of the night's party. The gloomy atmosphere was gone, replaced by a vibrant and slightly drunken joy. He looked back at her with a look Lizzy had never seen before. Brock couldn't help but stare at the young woman. She was one of the sweetest women he had ever met and she had beautiful hair, long, silky, blonde strands that were a stark contrast from his last six girlfriends who had all been brunettes. At this point, he knew he had feelings for Lizzy Calvert. He just wondered if she felt the same as him.

Lizzy felt her heart racing as she closed the stateroom door. Her heart was fluttering and her knees felt weak.

_Damn it_ she thought _i__t's like high school all over again._

The last time Lizzy had felt this way was when she was dating Glenn, whom she'd only broken up with recently. She remembered coming home one day, to find Glenn and her best friend Janet together. She'd kicked them both out of the house and sat there crying until she had to go pick up her Nana from art class.

It had been a dark time for everyone involved.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she tiptoed over to Rose's bed, and leaned closely to her. "Nana, I'm back." she whispered, unable to contain the grin on her face. She gently pressed a hand on her Nana's shoulder but quickly withdrew it.

She was ice cold and still.

Now trembling, Lizzy held her grandmother's wrist, fearing the worst.

No pulse.

Lizzy didn't know what to do, her brain was muddled with shock. She stood there for a few moments before quickly coming to her senses. Grabbing her jacket off the doorknob, she slammed the door and ran into the halls. She needed to find someone to help and she knew exactly who she needed. Brock Lovett. For the second time that week, Lizzy knocked someone to the floor.

"Hey Lizzy, I was just about to-" said Brock "Wait, what's wrong?" asked Brock, concerned as he saw Lizzy's tears and grief stricken expression.

"Nana's dead."


	4. What lies beneath hearts and sheets

**Author's note: Wow, this is the longest chapter yet, 1.3k words without this author's note! Hope you enjoy this chapter, another will be posted anytime between the next few hours to tomorrow at noon, depending on my schedule. As always, feedback is always appreciated and reviews welcomed. **

The pair stood there shocked, neither one moving. After a long time, Brock was the first one to come to his senses and quickly opened the stateroom, with Lizzy standing by the door as he entered the room. She couldn't go back in the room, she couldn't even look in there. Tears poured from her eyes and she made no effort to stop them, the calmness Lizzy was so known for seemed to have died with her grandmother. She slumped to the floor, sobbing hysterically, with her face buried in her palms.

Her weeping grew louder and she felt something warm touch her. Brock was on the floor next to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh, Lizzy" he whispered, holding her close "I'm so sorry."

Lizzy didn't say anything, she just held on tight and kept sobbing, for what felt like a hundred years until the medics came to take Rose's body away, having been summoned by Bobby Buell . Lizzy kept holding on to Brock, her sobs starting to subside and rational thought to Lizzy's mind.

"I can't go back in there, I just can't" sobbed Lizzy, burying her face in Brock's shoulder.

"You don't have to, you can have my room" Brock whispered "You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

* * *

That was the first of four nights that Lizzy Calvert slept in Brock Lovett's cabin.

* * *

_December 20th, 1995,_

Lizzy once again awoke to sun peaking through the blinds, the brightness shining in her eyes. Panic seized her as she wondered why she wasn't in her stateroom. Then she remembered the turmoil of the past two days, with her Nana's passing and the ordeal of getting everything in order.

Her thoughts were interrupted however by a loud snoring noise and she looked down on the bed to see Brock sleeping soundly.

_Oh God _thought Lizzy _no, we didn't do that, did we?_

It was at this point Lizzy realized that both herself and Brock were both fully clothed and that there were documents scattered across the cabin floor.

_Oh, that's right. _Lizzy remembered_ we must have fallen asleep while working with these._

She remembered the two of them slaving away late into the night trying to clear everything up, drinking coffee and trying to find the will. Rose had traveled with a lot of baggage and as it later turned out, several bags contained files and documents.

A groggy voice abruptly broke her loose of her thoughts.

"Morning, Lizzy" murmured Brock "How you feeling?"

Lizzy didn't answer, her eyes suddenly focused on a small red book in one of Rose's suitcases.

Her photo album from when she was seven years old, the one she had received from her parents but never used. It was the last gift from her parents, she refused to touch it after they died.

_What's it doing here? _thought Lizzy

Curiosity got the best of the young woman and she warily reached into the bag. _What's the worst that can happen? _she thought _I've already been to hell and back this week.  
_

"Lizzy, are you okay?"

Though his vision was still fuzzy from sleep, he sat up and stared at Lizzy picking up a small book from Rose's bag and staring at it intently. Lizzy was trembling again as she held the book, causing Brock to jump out of bed and walk over to her. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he felt how badly she was shaking, terrifying him.

"Lizzy!"

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice tinged with fear

"There's a note" whispered Lizzy

"From who?"

"From my parents"

* * *

A few minutes later, Lizzy and Brock sat on the bed, reflecting on the note. Lizzy was close to crying again and Brock held her, something already familiar to them from the events of the past few days. Lizzy had been hit by another shock as she read the note, angering Brock. She'd already been through so much and yet more things were happening to her. She didn't deserve any of this, she was a good person who deserved only good things.

"Read it" said Lizzy, handing Brock the note.

_March 12, 1971_

_Dear Lizzy,_

_Mommy and Daddy have some very big news. You're going to be a big sister!_  
_This is a very exiting time and we know you're going to be very happy. You'll get to help take care of your new brother or sister. Right now they're growing inside mommy's tummy but soon you'll be able to hold him or her._

_We love you!_

_-Mommy and Daddy_

_"_Lizzy" asked Brock softly "what happened to your parents?"

Lizzy took a deep breath.

"A few weeks before my 8th birthday" she began "My parents said we were going to move to another house. I was so excited to move. But I got sick on the day we were going to see the new house, so my cousin David stayed to watch me while my parents went to see the house. A few blocks away from the house, they got hit by a drunk in another car and died instantly."

* * *

The room was silent once more and stayed that way for a long time. Brock stroked Lizzy's hair as she kept staring off into space. Brock's heart went out to Lizzy, not only had she lost her parents, she'd lost Rose, and now this sibling she had never knew existed. Brock knew the toll on her was enormous but he'd knew he'd do anything to help lift her burden. Soon, the pair fell asleep, snuggled up in each other's arms .

When he woke up, Brock couldn't help but grin. Right next to him, was this wonderful woman asleep and peaceful and Brock knew he loved her. Hell, they'd known each other less than a week but he knew it. If it could work out for Jack and Rose, why not them? He knew he'd be damed if anyone tried to hurt Lizzy Calvert and he knew he was going to be there for her. It was going to be a rough road for her to heal, but he was going to be there every step of the way. He'd even asked others to take up his dives , saying he was helping sorting out Rose's will. Everyone wanted to help Lizzy, and they knew something was happening between Brock and Lizzy. The hardened crew, with all their cynicism, seemed remarkably sentimental. They all hoped the two would fall for each other, they both deserved one another so much.

Lizzy woke up in Brock's arms, well rested. Her heart still ached for her family that had passed away, but being in Brock's arms helped soothe the pain.

"How'd you sleep?" whispered Brock, pulling her closer together .

"Great, how about yourself?"

"It doesn't matter" he replied "how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly alive, what time is it?"

"11:43" answered Brock, looking at his watch "why?"

"It's pretty late." She whispered

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Absolutely not" she said, planting a kiss on his face,

Lizzy looked at Brock with a look he'd never seen from her before.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up in each other's arms, resting between the sheets, the intensity of last night still filling the room. The two silently hoped they could spend the rest of the day like this, but that wasn't possible. Lizzy was flying home today for Rose's funeral, and she wasn't coming back.

Lizzy would go back to managing her family's travel agency and Brock would have to go back to hunting for his diamond. He spent nearly three years looking, he was into too deep to stop.

They'd probably never see each other again. The thought bothered both of them greatly.

Brock got out out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt and jeans, stealing one last glance at Lizzy, who had fallen back asleep. He pushed her long hair out of her eyes, and pulled the blanket back over her body. He scribbled a note for Lizzy to find, leaving it on the dresser.

_**Lizzy,**_

_**Sorry, I have to go down to the wreck. I'll be back in time to send you off later today.**_

_**See you soon**_

_**-Brock**_


	5. Surprises

**Author's note: This next chapter is extremely fluffy. As a disclaimer, I would like to point out that this is Fanfiction and very much unlike from reality. If there are any teenagers reading this who decide they want to conceive a baby to become closer to their boyfriend, don't do it. It's doubtful anyone would do this after reading a fanfic, but I'm putting this disclaimer up just in case. **

_February 2, 1996 _

Lizzy stared at little blue lines.

She sat on the counter of her bathroom, resting a hand on her stomach. Her suspicions had been confirmed. She'd been wondering if she was pregnant for a while, when her period didn't materialize and she started becoming tired easily. In her head, she scolded herself and Brock. After all, this could've been prevented if they'd used protection. Granted, they were in the middle of the ocean and neither of them had exactly bothered to prepare for what they had done.

_ I can't believe I'm pregnant _she thought, rubbing her stomach. She tried to imagine herself as pregnant and as a mother, holding her newborn child in her arms. The thought both surprised and frightened her. It seemed like an impossibility but she knew that her child was growing inside her right now.

Her and Brock's baby.

_Crap_ thought Lizzy. She hadn't seen Brock in nearly two months, the last night they had spent together was the night they'd conceived their child. They'd spoken to each other a couple times over the past two months, relishing the time they could spend on the calls. Brock had dives, still fruitlessly searching for the Heart of the ocean and Lizzy was in the concluding stages of tax paperwork related to Rose's estate.

They were unmarried and working thousands of miles apart.

_Oh God, what are we going to do? _thought Lizzy

* * *

_February 18, 1996_

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a submersible slowly rose to the surface. Today's dive was over and Brock was excited to get back onto the ship. He was supposed to get a call from Lizzy today. She'd called this morning asking to discuss something, but he had to go on another dive. He had already missed the last few of her calls this way, he sure as hell wasn't about to miss this one. The moment he got out of the submersible, he practically raced to the phone, like he'd done whenever the phone ran when he was eight years old. At 36, the energy he had as a child had yet to fade away.

Quickly dialing the number of Lizzy's apartment, he waited as the call connected.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzy, it's Brock"

"Thank God, we need to talk."

"About what?" Asked Brock, confused at her tone. She sounded really quiet.

Lizzy hesitated a little. "I'm pregnant."

Now it was Brock's turn to be surprised

"What?" He asked

"Yeah, I know its a bit of a shock."

"Is it mine?" Brock asked apprehensively. He hoped with all his heart the answer was yes. He didn't know if he could handle the other answer.

Lizzy was stunned "Of course it is! I haven't been with anyone else since you!"

Brock felt happiness overtake him, his heart racing in his chest. It was like he was 17 years old again and had just won the state football championship.

_I'm gonna be a Dad! _he thought. Sure, the timing was terrible, but he knew both he and Lizzy could manage.

"Lizzy, I swear I'll be right there, I'll be with you soon". He promised, hanging up the phone.

Lizzy took a deep sigh, and rubbed her stomach. _What's Brock planning to do?_

* * *

Brock managed to arrange everything quickly. He somehow managed to take a leave, telling his sponsors he had a family situation. He could tell they were quickly growing impatient with him, but let him leave the ship an hour after he finished a mobile press conference regarding the death of Rose Calvert. It felt wrong to speak about Rose without Lizzy nearby but he did what had to be done. By 10 that same evening, the helicopter had landed in Halifax and he was on a flight to Santa Monica.

* * *

Lizzy went to bed early that night, exhausted from the events of that day. However at 1 AM the next morning, she was woken by the sound of her doorbell. She pulled herself out of bed, pulled on her ratty house coat, and went to open the door, scolding Sasha for barking.

Her expression lit up when she opened the door.

"Brock!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him.

"Told you I'd be right here!" He said grinning, holding onto her tightly. When he let go, Lizzy noticed he was looking at her stomach. There was a very small bump, almost undetectable, under her shirt, she already looked different from the last time he'd seen her.

Lizzy smiled at him.

"I've missed you like crazy, you know that?" Lizzy said "I'm really glad you're here."

"Like I said, I promised I'd be here for you, Lizzy" A huge grin crossing his face again "I brought food, I thought you'd be hungry." Said Brock as he handed her the bag of McDonald's .

"We'll don't just stand there, aren't you going to come in?" Lizzy asked. Brock entered the apartment, staring at the colorful walls and the view of the city . A jingling noise diverted his attention to the little dog looking at him with her big, brown eyes, wagging her tail.

"Hey, Sasha!" exclaimed Brock "it's nice seeing you again!".

Brock petted the dog for several moments before being interrupted by Lizzy.

"Look, we really need to discuss this." Said Lizzy, gesturing to her stomach.

The two sat at the kitchen table, with Brock listening as she spoke.

They discussed the situation carefully, weighing the decision they knew had already been made. They were going to keep it, that was agreed upon from the start. After that was decided, the topic of living arrangements came up.

"I think we should stay here." said Lizzy "It's right above my office, so I still get work done that I couldn't get done otherwise."

"How late do you plan to work?" asked Brock.

"As long as possible, my family really needs me right now."

"How's David?" asked Brock. Lizzy had mentioned her cousin's cancer had returned unexpectedly, ten years after beating it the first time.

"Same as the last time. I spoke to his wife, Laura, she told me there's been no improvement."

"I'm sorry to hear that Lizzy."

Brock looked at Lizzy sadly. With Rose's passing, she knew Lizzy didn't have many family members left, only her aunt and several cousins on her mother's side. Rose had been her last paternal relative left.

They continued talking for a long time, about doctor's visits, prenatal care, and breaking the news. They decided to keep quiet about the pregnancy for another few weeks, in case something happened. It was the logical thing to do, but the two felt like giddy children wanting to tell the entire world.

"Do you want coffee?" Asked Lizzy "You're probably starving and exhausted from all this travel."

"I'm fine" said Brock but the bags under his eyes betrayed him.

"Goodnight" said Lizzy, throwing the empty bag in the trash and walking to her bedroom.

"Goodnight."

"Aren't you coming?" Asked Lizzy at the door, staring at Brock.

"In a minute, said Brock "I'll be right in."

* * *

Brock reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small box. Opening the small box, he found the ring he'd bought. His Father had told his older brothers that if your girlfriend was pregnant, you had no choice but to marry her. _That was the 60's _thought Brock _it's_ _been 30 years, the times have changed. _He knew he loved Lizzy Calvert and that she felt the same. He didn't want to marry her just because she was pregnant, but he would've never gotten the opportunity to see her if not for the pregnancy.

He wondered if she would want to get married, given all the things she was going through, especially with the pregnancy and David's cancer.

He'd find out tomorrow morning.


	6. Veils and Vodka

**Authors note: In this chapter, Lizzy's second cousin, a little girl, refers to her as Aunty Lizzy. This isn't an error, this is a little girl addressing a family member. I wasn't sure what a little girl would call an adult second cousin, but seeing how close Lizzy's family is, it seems realistic enough**. **Also, there's a bit of a running joke about Brock's mother, if you remember what Brock said about her in chapter two. If you get the joke, you're awesome. **

_April 24th, 1996_

* * *

Lizzy adjusted her veil and applied her lipstick, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She supposed it was to be expected, it was her wedding day after all. She was surprised at how good she felt, barley any morning sickness right now but she felt like she was glowing. She'd never believed any of the cliches about pregnancy or motherhood until now, but she was once again surprised.

"You look amazing!" Said a loud voice and Lizzy turned around to see her cousin, Carol standing behind her.

"Carol!" Exclaimed Lizzy, rushing forward to hug her cousin. The two women embraced and Lizzy noticed her cousin's face look puzzled as she withdrew from the hug.

_Crap, she's on to me _thought Lizzy. Even when they were kids, Carol had an ability to detect things others missed, like when her little brothers had been in her room or when teachers were about to issue pop quizzes.

Her theory was confirmed when she saw Carol staring at her abdomen, which at nearly four months, was starting to become more and more visible.

"Oh. My. God, you're totally pregnant, aren't you?" Asked a shocked Carol, her eyes practically bulging out of her head.

"Carol, before you say anyt-"

"Lizzy, if this is a shotgun wedding, you don't have to do this. If anyone's trying to make you do this, I won't let them-"

"Caro-"

"No one's going to make you-"

"Carol, no one's forcing me to do anything, calm down!" Said Lizzy "I genuinely love the man I'm marrying."

"Are you 100% sure?" Asked Carol gently "how long have you known Brock?"

"Since December, not a long time, but I know it." Said Lizzy with complete conviction

"Are you sure?" Asked Carol again. Carol loved her cousin dearly but she was a twee idealistic at times. What if Brock was just another Glenn?

"Yes, I know he's the one."

Carol still looked unsure "Alright, if you're absolutely sure of this..."

* * *

"Can you help me find where I left my flowers?" Asked Lizzy

"Yeah, they're right on the shelf" responded Carol, pointing a red fingernail at a small bookshelf under the windowsill.

Lizzy walked over to the shelf and picked up the small bouquet of sunflowers, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I don't know how I forgot about them, they were right there!" Admitted Lizzy, sounding slightly distraught.

"Honey, its okay, you're pregnant, your brain gets a little fuzzy sometimes." She gave her younger cousin a pat on the back "I would know, I have four children. It's perfectly normal."

"Mommy" said a voice as a little hand opened the door "Uncle Mike told me to tell you and Aunty Lizzy that its time to go downstairs for the wedding."

Lizzy made a quick mental note to thank Brock's brother Dirk and his wife Mandy for letting them the the house for the ceremony and reception.

"Cheryl, Sweetie, we'll be right down."

Cheryl looked up in awe at Lizzy's dress, her big brown eyes sparkling in wonder.

"You look like a princess." She whispered and Lizzy couldn't help but grin

Lizzy had to admit she felt pretty, somewhat of a rare occurrence since she was a teenager. She was never vain, but sometimes felt self conscious, especially during her pregnancy.

Her dress was ankle length and cream colored, with cap sleeves. She had picked it out with the help of Carol and Lola, Brock's mother, who practically went wild with approval.

Lizzy took a deep breath and adjusted her veil one last time. With a smile on her face, she slowly walked down the stairs to meet her new husband.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lizzy was dancing with Brock, feeling on top of the world. They twirled and spun for four minutes, before cutting the cake. Neither Lizzy or Brock remembered much else, aside from being happy to be married. However, their mood became much more somber when they lit the remembrance candles, an idea devised by Lizzy and Lola to honor the family members who didn't live to attend the wedding. Lizzy felt a lump form in her throat as she listened to Lola reciting the list.

**_Memorial list_**

**_Harold Maloney (1917- 1990) and Beatrice Watson Maloney (1917-1994)_**

_**Harry Lovett (1915-1965) and Catherine Fisher Lovett (1916-1972)**_

Brock smiled as he thought of his grandparents.

**_ Eleanor Smith King (1912-1985) and Robert King (1913-1952)_**

**_Melanie King Calvert (1938-1971) and John Calvert Jr. (1931-1971)_**

Brock reached to hold his wife's hand at the sound of her parents and grandparents names.

**_Patrick "Pax" Lovett (1941-1967)_**

Brock kept holding Lizzy's hand as the names were called

**_John Calvert (1895-1970)_**

The lump in Lizzy's throat grew._  
_

**_Rose Dawson Calvert (1895-1995)_**

Lizzy couldn't take anymore, tears starting pouring down her face. The guests started staring at her, wondering why the normally calm woman would break down at her own wedding.

"S-Sor-Sorry" she sobbed "it's the pregnancy hormones."

She wanted to slap herself for saying that out loud.

_ Crap, what have I done? _

She heard the murmurs of the crowd

_"Lizzy's pregnant, what?"_

_"Oh my God, you're gonna be parents!"_

_"Congrats!"_

Brock held onto Lizzy while she tried to regain her composure, stroking her hair. When she looked up, she saw two dozen smiling faces waiting to congratulate the expectant parents, with the exception of Ella, Dirk and Mandy's daughter. The four year tugged on Lola's skirt "Grandma, what does pwengent mean?" Lizzy and Brock watched Lola bend down to her granddaughter and smile. "It means Aunty Lizzy and Uncle Brock are going to have a baby!.

The little girl's eyes lit up and she ran to her cousins to tell them the news.

* * *

"See Lizzy, everything's fine." Said Brock, still holding on to his wife. "Everyone's happy, we'll be parents in six months, and I think Lewis is downing another bottle of vodka whole."

Brock looked at his coworker.

"Yeah, he's _definitely_ trying to down that vodka whole."

Lizzy couldn't help but laugh. She smiled at Brock, giving him a peck on the cheek. She knew her husband was right, it was a happy day, so why be sad? While she knew her family wasn't here in body, she knew they were attending in spirit.


	7. Exes and ER visits

**Author's note: I'm bumping the rating up when I post this chapter, given the content. Unrelated to the rating, its a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but is still over 1,000 words without the author's note. As always feedback is always welcome and reviews welcome. **

_June 20, 1996,_

Lizzy glared at her reflection in the mirror, attempting to button her suit jacket, a surprisingly tall order at six months pregnant. It was 78 miserable degrees outside, practically Death Valley for someone in Santa Monica, but it was expected of her as a business woman to still wear a business jacket. A surge of empathy filled Lizzy's brain, pitying her grandmother and countless other women for having to wear a corset.

_Thank God the pumps aren't mandatory_ she thought _not__ that my feet can still fit into them. _

Despite her relativity easy pregnancy, Lizzy still suffered like other pregnant women. She felt like a balloon at times, she was so swollen. Brock had figured out her insecurities and reminded her she was beautiful every other day but it didn't really help. She started feeling uncomfortable the moment she started showing.

The 32 year old kept fiddling with her jacket buttons, finally succeeding in buttoning the grey jacket. She grabbed her purse off her bed, took the elevator two floors down, and walked across the street to the small building labeled _Adventures by Calvert. _Someone opened the door for her and Lizzy found her coworker, Joshua, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Lizzy."

"Good morning, Joshua."

As she walked inside, she was greeted by several more "good mornings".

"Morning, Lizzy."

"Good morning, Ross."

"Good morning, Lizzy."

"Good morning, Alice."

Lizzy sat down at her desk, checking over her appointments for the day. _Nothing out of the ordinary _thought Lizzy, taking an apple from the bowl of fruit on her desk. She quickly got to work, studying business reports and speaking with clients. When she looked across her desk a few hours later, she noticed a small package, wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Attached to the box was a small note, which Lizzy removed to read.

_**Congratulations, Lizzy!**_

_**From Bill, Dana, Joshua, Tony, **__**Ross, Alice, and Louise. **_

Lizzy opened the parcel to find a book entitled _The encyclopedia of baby names. _She looked up to see her coworkers smiling at her, causing a huge smile to grow on her face.

"Thank you" she said "it's so kind of you all."

"Don't mention it." Said Louise "This is the same book that helped me choose all three of my daughters names."

"I know what you mean" agreed Ross "We gave Tony and Alice this same book when they had Finn, same with Dana and her partner."

"There's bound to be a name in there you and Brock would choose for your son."

"How'd you know I'm having a boy?"

"Oh, just a little thing mothers know about" teased Dana "Also, I ran into Brock the other day and asked him."

Lizzy rolled her eyes affectionately. Brock had his strengths and flaws, one of which was trouble keeping his giddiness contained. Lizzy was able to wear a mask of calmness and coolness, even if her heart was jumping around in her chest. It reminded her that their individual traits made them a good match. They had fights and disagreements but the most serious conflict only took two days to resolve.

* * *

Later that evening in her apartment, Lizzy looked through the book, waiting for Brock to come home from lectures. He'd been subbing for another teacher's classes while she was out, his profession before he started hunting for the Heart of the ocean. She kept going through names, trying to find a few to show her husband. She laid a hand on her stomach, a habit she'd developed over the past few months. Whenever she was at work, or talking on the phone, her hand always drifted to her steadily growing bump. At night, she protectively clutched her stomach in her sleep, something she was unaware of until Brock had mentioned it, after he'd come home one day and found her asleep on the couch.

The evening was stranded, Brock came home and greeted his wife. He got to work making dinner and he and Lizzy were eating spaghetti twenty minutes later. It was a perfectly blissful evening, with the two spouses cuddling together on the couch.

Until there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"I'll get it." Said Brock, walking towards the door. The young woman sat up on the couch, confused. It was nearly 10:30, who could be here at this time of night?

Then she heard a voice. A voice she knew very well and had even once loved.

"Does Lizzy Calvert live here?"

Lizzy felt a white hot rage boil inside her, threatening to overtake her. Moments later, she tried to calm herself, knowing the stress could harm her baby. She rubbed her stomach, trying to soothe her unborn child, who felt quite restless inside her. It was as if her child was angry like she was.

Lizzy got off the couch, and walked to the door, eyeing the man standing in the doorway. Glenn Parks stood in the doorway, holding a bouquet of Daisies, angrily staring at Brock, who was blocking the man from entering the apartment. His eyes lit up when he saw Lizzy walking towards him but became furious the moment he saw Lizzy's rounded stomach.

A tense silence filled the air and Glenn continued to stare.

"You're pregnant" he muttered in disbelief "how far along?"

"I'm due in September." Said Lizzy "Why the hell do you care?"

"Lizzy, I-"

"Save it." Growled Lizzy "I stopped mattering to you the day you slept with her and who knows who else. You have _no right _ to just walk back in here and say you're sorry."

"You're due in September" mumbled Glenn, dumbfounded

"That's right" confirmed Lizzy "I have a wonderful husband and we have a baby due in three months."

As she said this, Brock wrapped an arm on Lizzy's waist, the palm of his hand resting above her navel.

Glenn's eyes bulged out of his skull.

"YOU CONCEIVED IN LATE DECEMBER!" He screamed in realization. "YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE THREE WEEKS AFTER WE BROKE UP!"

"Funny, you slept with my own best friend while we were still together!"

Glenn was speechless. His skin looked bright red and the blood vessels in his eyes seemed like they were about to burst.

"Bitch!"

Brock, who had been previously standing by guarding over Lizzy, snapped. He lunged forward at Glenn, pushing him to the ground. Glenn pushed Brock into a hallway light, and Lizzy was horrified to listen to her husband yell in pain.


	8. Kathy's tale

**Author's note: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. On another note, because of the shooting incident in this story, please take a moment to remember victims of mass shootings. It seems whenever something like a shooting happens, people focus more on the body count and the killer(s) rather than the people that perished. It bothers me that stuff like this happens and it's terrible that it seems to be happening more in the past few years. If you think someone might be planning something, go to the police. And on the off chance _you're _the one planning something like this, please don't.  
**

_June 21, 1996, _

Lizzy sat in the hospital waiting room, anxiously hoping for news. It was close to 1 AM but she was wide awake, not being able to sleep until she learned her husband's condition. Her baby felt restless inside her, moving about and Lizzy rested her hands on her belly, rubbing it softly.

"When are you due?"

Lizzy turned to her right to see a woman in her 60's sitting next to her, smiling. Normally, Lizzy would be irritated by a stranger's intrusion but she felt strangely comforted by the older woman's presence.

"Not until September." Answered Lizzy "But I've gotten so big that I feel like I'm supposed to be due any minute. I can't even see my feet anymore."

"Oh, don't worry." Said the old woman reassuringly. "It's all worth it in the end."

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"It's Kathy, darling. And your's?

"Lizzy."

"Well then, Lizzy. I can already tell you'll be a wonderful mother."

"How can you know that?" asked Lizzy incredulously. How could this woman possibly know about her parenting skills?

"My husband Noah; bless his heart, we tried to have a child for years."

Lizzy was confused. Why would a conplete stranger confide something this personal in her?

Despite this, Lizzz listened intently. "When our daughter Margret was born, we were overjoyed. She was our pride and joy." The old woman wiped a tear from her face.

"We called her Maggie ever since she was four years old. We loved her more than life itself and we swore to protect her from the dangers of the world."

Lizzy listened to the woman's story, impressed by her honesty and selflessness. This woman did what was best for her child, even if it hurt her. Lizzy hoped she could be the same kind of mother to her son as this woman was to Maggie.

"When Maggie was 19, she went to work as a secretary in Dallas. She loved it there, always sent back letters saying how happy she was. One weekend, Noah and I flew down there to see her. Not even two hours before our flight landed, a man brought a gun into her office building. He'd been fired before Maggie started working there, almost eight months previously."

Tears started pouring down Kathy's cheeks, and Lizzy handed the crying woman a tissue from her purse.

"The man stormed the office and shot three people. Maggie was trying to run away from the building."

Tears practically flowed down Kathy's cheeks.

"She died. That man shot my Maggie. Eventually, he killed himself after shooting two more people and Maggie was rushed to the hospital. She died right before we could see her."

Now Lizzy was crying. She tried to pull the woman into a comforting hug, made somewhat difficult by her stomach.

Kathy spoke up. "And that, Lizzy, is how I know you will be a good mother. You are already putting your child's needs before your own, even in whatever emergency brought you here tonight."

"Tell me Lizzy, what brought you to the hospital at this time ?" Asked Kathy.

Lizzy took a deep breath, trying to recall the events of the past three hours. It had been a rush, with Glenn's arrest and Brock's injuries. Glass had cut his eyes and face, and burns covered his skin.

"My husband was assaulted by my ex-boyfriend. He got cut and burned all over his face and the doctor's won't let me see him yet."

Lizzy looked at the old woman again. "What brought you into a hospital waiting room at 1 AM?"

Kathy smiled. "My Grandchild is being born today. After Maggie passed away, we adopted a son whose parents perished in Rwanda. His name is Jean Paul and he's the sweetest man you could ever meet. He's with his girlfriend upstairs, their child is coming soon."

The two women talked for a long time, about children and current events and about their families. Lizzy talked of her cousins and wedding and Kathy spoke about her grandchild, about Maggie's death, and about adopting Jean Paul. The companionship cheered up the excited grandmother and the nervous wife. They were in the middle of a discussion on newborns when a doctor tapped Lizzy on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Lovett." Said the doctor. Your husband has severe cuts over his face, but his eyes were spared. As for the burns, they are very minor. We're stitching up his wounds. The best thing you can do now is to go home and rest."


	9. In the end

**Author's note: So, this chapter is pretty big, not in so much in size but in content. A lot happens and this is where our story concludes. It's been a blast to write and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read every chapter. It's been a wonderful experience. **

_Edit: 4/17/14_

_This chapter was edited to improve the quality of this fanfiction. As there's always room for improvement, I'll be doing this for the other chapters as well. So if the story seems slightly different from last time, it's because it is. _

_September 13 1996, _

Lizzy and Brock laid on their bed, Brock holding his palm on Lizzy's belly. It was a scorchingly hot afternoon, causing the couple to open the apartment's various windows. It was very peaceful, with the view of the sea and the bedroom window bringing in ocean air. The two were close together with Brock stroking a drowsy Lizzy's stomach. _I'm gonna be a dad_ thought Brock for the thousandth time. Even though Lizzy's due date was less than two weeks away, the idea of being a father seemed alien to him. Lizzy already seemed like a mother, he had even heard her _talking _to the baby, addressing him with names like Sweetheart. They hadn't decided on a name yet. He knew they had to pick one soon, but name choosing went nowhere.

"Can you believe he's coming soon?" Asked Lizzy, stroking her belly.

Brock looked slightly panicked "Wait, soon? You're not going into-"

"Not that soon, Brock. He's got a bit longer in here."

Brock set both his hands on the sides of her belly, rubbing gently. They smiled when they felt the baby move around.

"Someone's already a daddy's boy." Teased Lizzy.

"Well, he does have a pretty damn good father."

"And?"

"And a beautiful mother."

"I feel like a blimp." Muttered Lizzy. The way her body had changed during pregnancy had made her feel insecure. Her face and feet had swollen, she'd gained 22 pounds, and she had become a lot more busty. She didn't mind _that_ but she wasn't pleased with the other changes. She still remembered what Kathy had said about her body changing, which granted her comfort when her shoes stopped fitting.

"You're pregnant, not a blimp."

"Thank you for the insightful commentary."

"You're still beautiful, at least you're not wrinkly yet."

If you compared Brock and Lizzy, you would probably guess their ages to be farther than four years. Brock had been frequently been out in the sun while researching and often enjoyed smoking with Bobby Buel. He had to quit when he moved in with Lizzy, something that didn't come easily.

"Did I just hear the famous Brock Lovett call himself old?" Lizzy gasped in mock surprised, holding a hand to her heart.

"I said wrinkly, not old."

Lizzy just smirked at him.

* * *

Lizzy glanced at the small book lying at the foot of the bed. _The encyclopedia of baby names_ was by her feet, drawing her attention. She had a dozen names running through her head, none of them seemed to fit her son. Brock hadn't been helpful, he wanted to name the baby after their fathers. Lizzy didn't like the concept, both namesakes had met early deaths: her father perished in an accident alongside her pregnant mother and Brock's father had vanished in the Vietnam war. Lizzy knew it was ridiculous, but it felt like those names would condemn her child to die young.

Her drowsiness soon overtook her, and she fell asleep with Brock stroking her hair.

* * *

_September 22, 1996_

Lizzy woke up in the middle of the night, feeling something wet running down her thigh. Getting out of bed as fast as possible, she checked to confirm what she believed happened. Lizzy felt a strange feeling as she lay back down in bed. Within a short time she and Brock could hold their baby. She wanted to stay awake but was out like a light.

Later that evening, Lizzy woke up. A sharpness filled her stomach, like a painful cramp.

"Ow!" Hissed Lizzy. The noise roused Brock, who looked up at his wife groggily. He had been half asleep, not quite managing to fall asleep entirely. He'd been doing it for the past few days, a habit he'd developed after Lizzy passed her due date.

"You okay?"

Lizzy took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in labor."

"What?"

"When did you start?" He asked, trying to stay calm. Inside, his heart was racing with excitement.

"Just now."

Brock raced to the kitchen, pulling a kitchen timer out of a small drawer. He walked back into the bedroom, placed it on the nightstand, and looked at the clock.

_ Its 11:09 _he thought _We've got awhile until we go. _

Brock wrapped an arm around Lizzy, stroking her hair, keeping an eye on the time. She cuddled up against her husband, trying to get comfortable. Many minutes later, Lizzy felt another burst of pain in her stomach. Brock felt helpless seeing Lizzy in pain, knowing there was nothing he could do until it was time to go to the hospital.

"Oh God, that hurts!" Shouted Lizzy, unable to control herself. She couldn't help but shout, even though it was in the dead of night. This went on many times, with Brock frequently staring at the clock. Lizzy hissed in pain again,.

"It freaking hurts!"

Brock looked at the clock.

"Yeah, it's time to get to the hospital" said Brock, offering Lizzy a hand. He helped her put on fresh clothes and get into the car. He quickly threw her suitcase into the backseat and the two headed off to the hospital. When they arrived, Lizzy was quickly put in a room.

"It really hurts." Moaned Lizzy as she was hit by another contraction. Brock held her hand, looking at her with sympathy.

"It's gonna be worth it in the end." Said Brock, massaging his wife's palm. He put his hand on her stomach "It's not fun for him either."

_September 23, 1996_

* * *

As the hours went on and the contractions grew stronger, Brock felt more and more sorry for his wife. Over the past 18 hours, she had gone from moaning to nearly crying from the intense pain she was going through.

Many hours passed and the contractions grew closer together and stronger. The nurses rushed her into the delivery room, progress welcomed by both Lizzy and Brock.

"Push!" Instructed the nurse over and over. Lizzy pushed and pushed for what felt like forever, wanting to give up as she screamed in agony.

"C'mon Lizzy, you can do it!" Said Brock, grabbing his wife's hand. A fierce crushing pressure immersed his hand, making _him _want to cry out.

A loud cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!"

Lizzy and Brock looked up to see the nurse holding a small and bloody baby. Their eyes were firmly focused on their child, watching as he was weighed and examined. The nurse walked over to the new parents, smiling. "Congratulations, your son is perfectly healthy."

* * *

Half an hour later, Lizzy held her son, who was asleep in her arms. The new parents couldn't help but grin when they looked at their new baby. He looked so small, that Brock was almost afraid he would break him.

After a discussion, they reached a verdict on his name:

**William Thomas Lovett**

**Born 12:03 on 9/24/96 **

**Mother: Elizabeth Lovett**

**Father: Brock Lovett**

It had never occurred to them that they would know their child's name when they saw him. It had seemed like a perfect fit for him the first time he was held by his parents. As for his middle name, it seemed only fair he had _Titanic _links. Will had been named after Thomas Andrews, the man who had designed the great ship. Without him, Rose and Jack would've never met, Rose would've never lived the life she dreamed of. Lizzy and Will would never even exist without him.

Will nestled into his mother's chest, overcome by drowsiness. His parents smiled at him.

"That's my boy." Whispered Brock, unable to control his grin.

Lizzy looked exhausted and Brock felt sorry for her.

"I'll take him." He said "You need to sleep."

Lizzy looked like she was going to argue , but she didn't. She handed Will to Brock and quickly drifted off.

Brock held Will in his arms, looking at his son. _This kid is going to be the end of me _thought Brock, grinning. He knew this kid was going to cry and throw up and later he was going to skin his knees and break stuff in the living room. Hell, he was going to wreck the car and flirt with girls. But he loved him anyway.

* * *

Lizzy and Brock never stopped loving each other. They stayed married until their deaths and went on to have two more children, ultimately moving the family to live down south, where Brock had grown up. They had their fights and disagreements, but never went to bed angry. Like Jack and Rose, Lizzy and Brock shared an rare, almost instant connection, the intensity of which never faded. There were very few couples like them, and in the end, Brock did find a treasure greater than the Heart of the ocean: his wife and children.

**THE END.**


End file.
